


Tony Stark: Metal Heart

by thenightetc



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, I'm choosing not to tag them, but since none of them have very much screentime, there are other characters who are important here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5206169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenightetc/pseuds/thenightetc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark fanvid set to Metal Heart, focusing on his character arc in the first movie.  Slight/implied Pepper/Tony or Pepper & Tony, slight Rhodey & Tony, but not a shipping vid per se.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony Stark: Metal Heart

The song is "Metal Heart" (edited down for my purposes), by Garbage, and I'm honestly surprised there weren't already a million vids set to this for him.


End file.
